Oliver Foryx
Oliver Marcus Aro Foryx is the son of Vyrelady Allisa Elizabeth Foryx '' (''Maiden name: Draculea) and'' Lothorian Volym Foryx'' and is roleplayed by K9 Morphed. Oliver is fourth in line to become the patriarch of the Foryx Coven of Vampyres; due to him being so far down the line it is unlikely that he will ever make it to become patriarch unless the closer heirs either decline control of the coven or die. History Welcome To Hell Oliver made his entrance to Gielinor in a lodge in northern Burgh De Rott. Lothorian Foryx stood beside Allisa Foryx as he gave her encouragement to push Oliver out; one of the family's many servants named 'Krackle' was ready at the "business end" to receive Oliver who cleaned him up and made sure he was okay before passing him to his mother. Meanwhile, Oliver's older sister Geneviève Violetta Catherine Anastasia Foryx, who was only a toddler at the time herself, was in the corner of the room drawing on a piece of parchment with some crayons. When Oliver ''finally began to make an appearance: she was called over by her father to watch; claiming it as 'good education' for her. After Oliver had made it to his mothers arms, the trio admired him for some time before Lothorian took ''Geneviève to go and strangle a few cats whilst Allisa had some alone time with her new son. Early Life Throughout his childhood, and reaching into his adult life, Oliver has always been closer to his mother than his father. With the appearance of Divination, Geneviève's interests grew alongside Lothorian's. However, despite Oliver's best efforts, he never could harness the wisps energy and impress his father like his beloved sister could. Because of this, Oliver often found himself in the company of his mother, and was always jealous of his sister ever so slightly because of the bond she and his father has. When he became of age, Lothorian tasked a Vyrewatch to teach Oliver skills in combat. A popular training method he and his trainor found ejoyable were journeying deep into The Haunted Woods in search of feral Vampyres. Once found, the Vyrewatch tasked Oliver to demonstrate various skills he had previously learned on these Vampyres. Similarly, they often trained on chained up werewolf slaves who had failed The Foryx Coven. At the age of 500, Oliver began to experiment with Shadow Magic. A Changed World Oliver very rarely found himself drifting to Canfis. However, after hearing reports that Canfis had been lost to a werewolf pack imposing non-Drakonian law, Oliver's interests perked and decided he should pay Canifis a visit. After entering the tavern, Oliver was confronted by a unnamed werewolf who insisted he removed his dagger as per local law. Refusing, the scene quickly evolved into a conflict. After having his arm punctured by a Salve-dipped-Silvthrill sword, and being stabbed in the buttocks by a steel dagger-wielding female human, Oliver dislocated the females jaw and bound the attacking werewolf with solidified shadow streams. Oliver explained how their treachery would have been treated in Darkmeyer, mockingly surrendered his dagger, and left for Darkmeyer. Family Click here for a full and visual family tree Parents *'Mother 'Allisa Foryx *'Father' Lothorian Foryx Siblings *'Sister' Geneviève Violetta Catherine Anastasia Foryx *'Brother' Rikkon Jaime Foryx *'Brother' Ramsay Vendrick Foryx *'Brother'' Lance Anthony Foryx Residence Manor du Foryx Manor du Foryx is the current residence of the noble Foryx house. The manor is designed to reflect the house's aristocrat lifestyle of which is most prominent in the outer adornment. The manor contains four levels including the ground floor with one floor above it and two below. Trivia *Oliver was created almost a month before his introduction In-Character; his personality, clothing - both present and future - was created in this period as well as talks of an acceptable future wife. *Oliver was meant to have a facination with hats; later developing a 'need' to wear one: but Lothorian said no. Category:Vampyre Category:Morytania Category:Foryx Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Noble Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Magic